custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kosmiczne Bitwy/Cz.4 "Nowe Zwycięstwa"
Autor: Jetian Nowe Zwycięstwa to opowiadanie, w którym akcja toczy się po "Zemście Ixanian". Bazowany na "Nowej Nadziei". Napisy początkowe Wersja polska :Kosmiczne Bitwy :Część 4 :Nowe Zwycięstwa :Nastał czas wojny domowej. :Statki rebeliantów :atakujące z ukrytej bazy, :odniosły pierwsze zwycięstwo w walce :ze złowrogim Imperium Tuyet. :Szpiedzy wykradli tajne plany :ostatecznej broni Imperium, :Metalhunter, stacji :kosmicznej o sile rażenia :zdolnej zniszczyć całą planetę. :Ścigana przez agentów Imperium :Toa Leia ucieka do domu, :strzegąc wykradzionych planów, :które mogą ocalić jej lud :i przywrócić wolność galaktyce.... Wersja angielska :Space Wars :Episode IV :A New Victory :It is a period of civil :war. rebel spaceships, :striking from a hidden base, :have won their first victory :against the evil Tuyet Empire. :During the battle, Rebel spies :managed to steal secret plans :to the Empire`s ultimate weapon, :the METAL HUNTER, an armored space :station with enough powet to :destroy an entire planet. :Pursued by the Empire`s :inister agents, Toa Leia :races home aboard her starship, :custodian of the stolen plans :that can save her people and :restore freedom to the galaxy... Fabuła Akcja rozgrywa się w roku 0 BBY, 32 lata po wydarzeniach z Ręki Widma i 4 lata przed Powrotem Toa i bitwą o Endor. Imperium Tuyet, rządzone przez Imperatorkę i jej prawą rękę Dartha Vadera, trzyma w ryzach całą galaktykę. Przeciwwagą dla Imperium jest Powstanie, organizacja założona w celu obalenia Tuyet oraz przywrócenia ustroju demokratycznego - Pokoju. Choć bardzo skromne, siły rebeliantów zaczynają odnosić pierwsze zwycięstwa nad Imperium, atakując z ukrytej bazy na leśnym księżycu Yavin IV. Szpiegom Powstania udaje się także wykraść plany Metalhuntera, nowej super potężnej stacji kosmicznej Imperium, zdolnej niszczyć planety. Przechwycenia planów podejmuje się Toa Leia z Alderaanu. Darth Vader, widząc jak tajemnica superbroni zaczyna wymykać mu się spod kontroli, osobiście rusza w pogoń swoim Gwiezdnym Destruktorem za statkiem Leii, Tantivem IV. Mroczny Toa Ixanian dogania koreliańską korwetę Toa Energii nad Tatooine i wkracza na jej pokład, lecz nie odnajduje planów - chwilę wcześniej zostały one ukryte przez Toa w pamięci droida astromechanicznego, R2-D2. R2 wraz ze swym kompanem, droidem protokolarnym G-3NI i Mistrzynią Toa, Modikishą, wystrzeliwują się w kapsule ratunkowej w stronę powierzchni pustynnej planety, by - tak jak poleciła Toa - przekazać jej wiadomość niejakiemu Obi-Wanowi Kenobiemu. Wściekły Vader nakazuje uwięzić kobietę w celi na Metalhunterze. Tymczasem dwa droidy i Toa - po kilku perypetiach na pustyni z udziałem Jawów - trafiają w ręce Shelaka II, młodego Toa mieszkającego wraz z dwoma Makuta na farmie wodnej. Podczas czyszczenia R2-D2 Shelakowi II przez przypadek udaje się odblokować część holograficznej wiadomości Leii dla Kenobiego. Astromech nie chce jednak pokazać jej w całości i wkrótce potem oddala się sam na pustynię w poszukiwaniu Bena. Shelak II wraz z G-3NI i Modikishą wyruszają na poszukiwania z samego rana, odnajdują R2 i po niebezpiecznej przygodzie z Tuskenami w końcu spotykają Kenobiego. Shelak II wraz z nim ogląda pełną holowiadomość, w której Leia prosi, aby Obi-Wan dostarczył droida (z ukrytymi planami) na planetę Alderaan i by spotkał się z jej przyjacielem, Bailem Organą. Kenobi namawia Shelaka na wyprawę. Młody Toa początkowo uznaje ten pomysł za niedorzeczny, jednak widząc spalone ciała swoich współ-bratynców, zabitych przez oddział szturmowców Imperium szukający droidów i Modikishy, przyjmuje propozycję Turagi. Kenobi wyjawia mu, iż wiele lat temu był dobrym przyjacielem jego krewnego, rycerza Toa Tiriana Uara, którego zabił Darth Vader. Przekazuje mu też jego stary Miecz Świetlny oraz wyjaśnia, że istnieje coś takiego jak Energia - pole energii spajające cały wszechświat. Następnie wszyscy kierują się do kosmoportu Mos Eisley, gdzie spotykają Hana Solo i jego drugiego pilota Chewbaccę. Za siedemnaście tysięcy Widgetów dwójka przemytników zobowiązuje się zabrać ich na Alderaan swym starym frachtowcem, Milenijnym Jastrzębiem. Po drodze natrafiają na kilka kłopotów ze strony ścigających ich sił Imperium, jednak dzięki doświadczeniu Hana bez problemu odlatują na orbitę planety i wskakują w nadprzestrzeń. W międzyczasie księżniczka Leia jest torturowana przez Vadera na Metalhunterze, który pragnie wyciągnąć od niej informacje na temat sekretnego położenia bazy rebeliantów. Jako że tortury (przy pomocy droida IT-O i Energii) nie dają pożądanych rezultatów, gubernator Tarkin wraz z Lordem Ixanian postanawiają zastraszyć Leię mówiąc, iż użyją super lasera Metalhuntera na jej rodzinnej planecie Alderaan. Przerażona Leia kłamie, mówiąc że baza znajduje się na Dantooine. Nie powstrzymuje to Tarkina od wydania rozkazu unicestwienia jej pokojowo nastawionej ojczyzny, co jednocześnie jest pierwszym testem skuteczności tej przerażającej broni. Niedługo po tym zdarzeniu Milenijny Jastrząb wyskakuje z nadprzestrzeni w pobliżu współrzędnych Alderaana, wszak natrafia tylko na jego szczątki. Cała czwórka ląduje na Metalhunterze, która złapała ich statek promieniem ściągającym. Shelak'owi, Obi-Wanowi, Hanowi i Chewiemu udaje się ukryć w przemytniczych ładowniach przed pierwszą ekipą szturmowców przeszukujących frachtowiec. Chwilę później zdobywają ich zbroje i w takim przebraniu - po kilku perypetiach - ratują księżniczkę Leię z więziennej celi, gdzie oczekiwała na egzekucję. Kenobi odłączył się wcześniej od grupy i spotkawszy Vadera, rozpoczyna z nim pojedynek na świetlne miecze. Gdy Shelak II wraz z Leią, Hanem i Chewiem są już w drodze powrotnej do Jastrzębia, Obi-Wan poświęca się, aby mogli bezpiecznie uciec. Vader zabija swojego dawnego mistrza, którego ciało po śmierci znika, gdyż zjednoczył się z Energią. Załodze Milenijnego Jastrzębia udaje się wydostać z Metalhuntera i dolecieć do tajnej bazy rebeliantów na Yavinie IV. Nie wiedzą jednak nic o podłożonym na statku urządzeniu naprowadzającym (zamontowanym przez szturmowców jeszcze na stacji kosmicznej), dzięki któremu Imperium poznaje lokalizację placówki. Rebelianci wiedzą już, że nie mają wiele czasu i zaczynają przygotowywać się na nieuchronne starcie. Dzięki planom stacji, zawartym w pamięci R2-D2, buntownicy poznają jej słaby punkt i układają plan bitwy. Polega on na tym, iż jeden z pilotów myśliwców gwiezdnych musi wystrzelić dwie protonowe torpedy w szyb wentylacyjny, znajdujący się na powierzchni Metalhuntera. Celny strzał wywołałby reakcję łańcuchową i w rezultacie zniszczenie stacji. Shelak II wraz z innymi pilotami i Modikishą, która pilotowała żywy myśliwiec Air Bladdera, wylatuje swoim [X-wingiem ku Metalhunterowi, która zdążyła już znaleźć się w układzie Yavina. Han Solo natomiast odlatuje swoim Milenijnym Jastrzębiem wraz z nagrodą za uratowanie księżniczki. Rozpoczyna się bitwa o Yavin, która miała mieć później ogromne znaczenie w historii galaktyki. Rozgrywa się nad powierzchnią Metalhuntera i biorą w niej udział 3 eskadry maszyn Powstania oraz myśliwce TIE Imperium. W pewnym momencie do walki przyłącza się sam Darth Vader w swoim myśliwcu, gdyż turbolasery stacji są zbyt wielkie i powolne, aby trafić małe i zwinne myśliwce Sojuszu. Pierwszej próby wystrzelenia torped w szyb wentylacyjny podejmuje się dowódca eskadry Czerwonych, jednak nie powiodła się, a on sam po chwili ginie. Po wielu kosmicznych pojedynkach na polu bitwy zostaje jedynie Shelak II, Modikisha i kilku innych pilotów. Ataku ostatniej szansy podejmują się Biggs Darklighte], Wedge Antilles, Modikisha Artio oraz Shelak II. Pierwszy zostaje zestrzelony przez Vadera, drugiemu, z ciężko uszkodzonym myśliwcem, udaje wykonać odwrót. Air Bladder (zwany też Jetrasem) wraz z Modikishą zostają trafieni, ale myśliwiec nadal się trzyma. Gdy Shelak II przymierza się do strzału w szyb, głos Obi-Wana z zaświatów podpowiada mu, by użył do tego Energii, a nie wzroku. Shelak ufa Kenobiemu i wyłącza komputer celowniczy, zdając się na Energię. Niewiele przed oddaniem strzału młody pilot znalazł się na celowniku Vadera, sytuację ratuje jednak Han Solo, który powraca i niszczy dwa myśliwce TIE, myśliwiec Vadera natomiast na dobre oddala się od pola bitwy. Shelak II i Modikisha oddają celny strzał, który rozpętuje reakcję łańcuchową. Na kilka sekund przed oddaniem strzału w kierunku księżyca Yavina Metalhunter, wraz z Wielkim Moffem Tarkinem na pokładzie, eksploduje. Shelak II i Modikisha wraz z Hanem powracają na Yavin IV i zostają powitani gromkimi brawami; chwilę po tym Shelak prosi mechaników, by zreperowali ciężko uszkodzonego podczas bitwy R2-D2. Niedługo potem w świątyni Massassów, przekształconej na bazę rebeliantów, odbywa się uroczyste odznaczenie Shelaka Drugiego, Modikishy Artio i Hana Solo (z Chewbaccą u boku) z rąk księżniczki Leii, odznaczenie bohaterów, dzięki którym Sojusz Powstańców odniósł tak wielkie i wspaniałe zwycięstwo.